Della Duck (2017 Continuum)
Della Duck is a female anthropomorphic duck and Della Duck's counterpart in the 2017 Continuum. Description This version of Della Duck, as adventurous, reckless and stubborn as the original, adventured with her uncle Scrooge and twin brother Donald for years, befriending the goddess Selene. However, she later found that the Earth wasn't enough to satisfy her wanderlust. Even as she waited for her triplet eggs to hatch, she drew up plans for a one-woman rocket to explore deep space. Donald insisted this was too dangerous, but Scrooge McDuck decided to build her the rocket regardless. Unable to even wait for its unveiling, Della sneaked away one night and flew away with the Spear for a "test flight" that ended in tragedy as a cosmic storm rose. A bolt struck the Spear, the transmission to Earth was broken, and this was the last anyone ever heard of Della Duck. Donald and Scrooge became estranged for ten years, Della's boys (Huey, Dewey and Louie) growing up with Donald. In truth, she had survived (thanks to Gyro Gearloose's Oxy-Chew, stranded on the Moon with no way to contact the Earth below — although, using a rickety, makeshift television set, she was eventually able to pick up news-channel from home. Della, who had lost her left leg in the crash and replaced it with a homemade robotic prosthetic, spent a decade alone, occasionally fighting off a metal-eating monster, and trying in vain to repair the Spear, until she discovered the existence of the Moonlander civilization, seemingly befriending two members of its military (General Lunaris and Lieutenant Penumbra), though the pair seemed to have more sinister motives. She spent months fixing the Spear and befriending the rest of the Moonlander population, dazzling them with stories of Earth. This wasn't to the taste of Penumbra and Lunaris, but Lunaris insisted they tolerate her and her work so as to be able to observe Earth rocketry and eventually use it to build a fleet of warships of their own. Finally, Della made her way back to Earth, though in a way that Lunaris framed as her deserting the Moonlanders and proving herself a traitor, fostering hatred between the Moon and the Earth in the process. Back on Earth, Della finally met . With Donald Duck supposedly off on a long, relaxing cruise where he could not contacted (though his actual fate was much less pleasant: he had in turn gotten lost in space too), Della tried to prove herself a good mother to them, a task that proved difficult considering Della's constant risk-taking, but ultimately successful. Behind the scenes This version of Della was first mentioned in Woo-oo!, where she is seen on a painting, and made other flashback appearances throughout Season 1 of DuckTales 2017 and in the spin-off comics. Her first present-day onscreen appearance was in The Shadow War. Voice Actress * Paget Brewster (DuckTales 2017) References fr:Della Duck (La_Bande_à_Picsou,_série_de_2017) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Adventurers Category:Explorers Category:Astronauts Category:Clan McDuck (2017) Category:Duck family (2017) Category:Junior Woodchucks Category:Pilots Category:2017 Continuum Category:Duckburgers Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck (2017 Continuum) Category:Time Travelers Category:Coot family (2017) Category:Mothers